Talk:Badges
There are "various quests" in the "old world" , like the theed libarian, the darklighter estate rifle or the badge for the death imperial solider in the warren that give badges too. :Darklighter gives a badge except the POI badge? Sure? Need to check my Bio... ;) The Warren Badge is part of the Themepark badges (The Warren is listed in the Themeparks as such). That's why I mentioned the Kashyyyk Quests seperately. Besides the Librarian there's not much left. Anyway, I will go deeper into it to list the Kashyyyk Badges and where to get them later. --Todeco 14:48, 4 Jul 2005 (CEST) *Huff Darklighter Quest (reward : Krayt Dragon Skull) doesn't give any Badges... User:Niom Two Catagories There are two places to view badges. One is on the character sheet and the other is by /examine. Are both needed. The /examine (Bio Notes) is really not that more discriptive, but I can't decide. -- Moosephat Very nice! Great job on reorganizing this! A couple comments: the Katarn and Kkorrwrot badges are awarded simply for killing those beasts, like the other MOB Hunter badges; no need to do a quest for them. The badge for Lord Cyssc Blackscale is from the Wookiee Resistance quest chain (don't have a full article on it yet). And the Avatar Platform badge is from the Zssik Clan quests, specifically Assault on Avatar (doesn't exist yet). Otherwise, fantastic work! --Influenza 05:53, 22 Aug 2005 (CEST) POI Waypoints and erata I think the POI badge waypoints would best be left on the Exploration badges page. I was thinking of adding them, but then it begins to look cluttered. Also, do you start listing the racer droid wayp's? Or the mob way's? I perfer a link. The Exploration badges page needs some revions anyhow, but I don't think I have enough time tonight. Also... I believe that while the Katarn and Kkorrwrot badges require you only to kill the mob, the badge itself (noted under /examine) is titled as a Quest. But I'll check/verify that and change it if necessary. -- Moosephat 21:27 CST, 23 August 2005 : I have started moving the waypoint numbers off this page as I can verify them. I am making the Exploration badges page the master on these and also moving any useful information from the Master Explorer badge page before making it a redirect (and killing it off). --SwordMage 13:02, 4 Oct 2005 (CEST) Swoop race tracks : Swoop race tracks are listed here. Not very beautiful but functional but if you have an idea to spice them up go ahead ;) --5C0UT 14:45, 24 Aug 2005 (CEST) Maybe say more presisely which races are the old ones and which are the new ones...for the map link...btw I thougt they were called "Race Tracks". But I need to check this up...user:niom New Badges, Old Categories New badges tied to an expansion, regardless of category, should be grouped with the expansion. We first had this with the Kachirho POI and the Kkorrwrot mob boss badges introduced with RotW. While these fall into some of the traditional categories you cannot received these unless you have purchased RotW. The other mob boss trophy badges, the Mos Eisley starter quest, the 3 new (well, relatively new at least) race tracks are new, but not tied to any expansion. Ultimately though I think grouping them with the expansion lends to less confusion (especially for noobs that I am frequently referring to this page in game) and better readability. Basically a player going to the page and thinking "OK, I get these badges, but I need the expansion for them." I'll leave it as is for comments, but if there aren't any objections I'm going to move some of these around in the near future.